


rain fall

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He is only too aware of the hand in his rain-soaked hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp, touch pulling him closer by his nape. Boris goes willingly; only so he can chase the taste of himself on Valery’s lips.





	rain fall

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/186094292712/fmasha-l-elenatria-crysteall)

He is only too aware of the hand in his rain-soaked hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp, touch pulling him closer by his nape. They find shelter. Get warm somehow, but there's a touch on the soft skin behind his ear that has him shivering and Boris surrenders willingly; only so he can chase the taste of himself on Valery’s lips.

It’s ridiculous. Both of them are.

Boris can’t believe he wasted so much time watching Valery from across the hall that separates their two offices, thinking that he would stand a better chance at lassoing the moon, never in his wildest dreams ever believing he could stand a chance with the most brilliant, infuriatingly sharp-witted, wonderfully gorgeous man he has ever met. Not ever for a second, even entertaining the notion that Valery, his fellow associate professor, the one who has held all of his affections, could have been looking at him, thinking all the same things too.

Boris holds Valery tight to him. Fingers tangling in the wet material of his shirt, clinging on as he licks into Valery’s mouth, swallowing the soft punched out sounds that shift through the scant air between them like a shot in the quiet. He gentles himself, consciously slowing himself down to savour the rain-tinged kisses that pass between them like weary travellers who have searched the length and breadth of the earth, now home.

He cradles Valery’s face in the palm of his hands. _Are you sure_ , he wants to ask even as the words stick high in his throat. _If you leave me now you’ll destroy me utterly and truly_ , he wants to say too. _I have loved you and I love you and I will love you_.

Valery seems to hear him anyways. He looks up at Boris from damp dark lashes that frame his summer blue eyes, and with the sweetest smile, slays all of Boris’ fledgeling doubts.

“Boris,” He says, snaking the hand in his hair to cup his jaw. Boris feels himself sag into his touch. “Boris, I _do_.”

Distantly, he knows they should probably take it somewhere far more private than in the middle of the campus Quad, or at least someplace far drier than being half-drowned in the summer deluge. But to pull himself away from Valery right now is not a thought he wants to entertain, and from the soft shuddering sigh that ghosts on his lips, he knows he is not alone in thinking this.

Boris chooses at that moment, that all the world be damned; he will lose himself into the happy welcome of Valery’s soft laughter in the rain and the way their bodies meet and shape together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
